Hardware: Online Arena
Hardware: Online Arena was an online multiplayer vehicular combat game developed by SCE London Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe exclusively for the PlayStation 2. It was released on November 7th, 2002. A spin-off game called Fired Up was released on September 1st, 2003 for the PlayStation Portable. A sequel to the game called Hardware: Rivals was announced on September 10th, 2015, and released on January 5th, 2016 for the PlayStation 4. Vehicles There were two types of vehicles in the game: Tanks, which lack in speed, but are more durable with greater primary weapon firepower; and Jeeps, which lack in health, but are more agile with rapid-fire primary weapon. There were a total of eight vehicles featured in the game: * Sledgehammer * Barbarian Mk II * Hog * Wraith * Predator * Hooligan MBT * Nomad Mk III * Scarab LSV Tanks Tanks make up for a lack of speed with greater armour and superior primary weapon firepower (although with a slower re-load time). Tanks also have the ability to turn on the spot. Predator The Predator has been in active service for almost two years and is the most sophisticated tank in the Access Combat range. It has been battle-tested in most fields of conflict and has consistently emerged with flying colours, earning it a reputation as the vehicle that delivers maximum harm with minimum risk. Equipped with a devastating 120mm cannon and adaptable to accomodate a massive array of secondary weapon options, the Predator is capable of handling any situation. Barbarian Mk II The Barbarian is one of Pride Defence's trademark battle tanks. Currently on its second systems upgrade, the body and engine have remained relatively unchanged for a number of years due to its impressive performance in recent conflicts and low maintenance requirements. Proven in all theatres of war, this tank is a terrifying sight for any opposing force. The main gun is capable of firing all modern warheads and now comes equipped with a new secondary weapons turret, providing awesome firepower and impeccable handling under the most extreme conditions. Sledgehammer The Sledgehammer is the successor to the now-outdated Banshee. Only recently rolled out, it has yet to be used in a live conflict situation, but boasts uniquely sophisticated weapon systems and a new lightweight, high protection armour alloy. In terms of performance, the Sledgehammer is equal to any of the battle tanks used in active operation at this time, and proposed future upgrades promise even deadlier capabilities. Sources indicate that its smaller size will prove to be a valuable asset in tight, urban situations. Hooligan MBT The Hooligan MBT is the jewel in Requiem Technology's crown and is seen by many as the definitive battle tank of its generation. Powerful and deadly, the engine noise alone is enough to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. Quick, well-armoured and lethal, this tank practically swaggers across the battlefield. The intimidating 130mm cannon has a greater range than most other tanks currently active in the field, and its secondary weapon delivery system is both fast and accurate. Jeeps Jeeps are fast and manoeuvrable and boast quick-fire primary weapons, but lack heavy armour. Wraith Widely recognised as one of the most advanced assault vehicles around today, the Wraith is at the top of many a nation's military acquisition lists. Combining cutting edge design, weapons technology and light maintenance, the latest model from Mercurial Systems is truly one of the leaders in its class. Nomad Mk III The Nomad Mk III has been recently modified to improve performance and keep it in line with some of the newer assault vehicles that have entered the combat arena. GMS Defence conducted a thorough investigation and overhaul of even the smallest components, making many improvements to the chassis and weapons systems. This upgrading has created a vehicle that is quick, agile, and performs with deadly effect. Stable and able to fight in any theatre of war, the Nomad Mk III is a popular choice with many of today's fighting forces. Scarab LSV Although beset by development delays, the Scarab has finally been unveiled and experts agree it has been worth the wait. No effort was spared in the research phase of this cutting edge vehicle's development, and although as yet untested in the battlefield, its specifications are impressive. Easily the equal of other assault vehicles in its class on paper, it remains to be seen how well this undoubted potential will translate into actual combat effectiveness. Equipped with the latest rapid-fire turret-mounted chain gun and a rock-solid secondary weapons turret, Requiem Technology's Scarab looks sure to be a success. Hog The Hog is one of Pride Defence's most versatile and popular vehicles. Due to its customisable nature and the number of configuration extras available, the Hog has established itself as one of the most adaptable assault vehicles in service today. Pride Defence has kept on top of the latest weapons developments and regularly updates the firing software and weapons pods fitted to the vehicle, ensuring that it has never been outclassed in these departments. Maps There were five maps featured in the game: * Arctic * Area 51 * Mayan City * Ruins * Quarry Game Modes There were four game modes in the game: * Deathmatch * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Team King of the Hill Weapons There were nine secondary weapons available on the map as pickups: * Light Missile * Heavy Missile * Rockets * Bombs * Plasma * Railgun * Laser * Drive EMP * Weapon EMP Ranks The game also featured the ranks system, which tracked the player's lifetime statistics, among others the kill/death ratio and the number of wins, so as to determine the player's skill level. There were nine ranks in the game; each represented by a unique icon: # Recruit (Plain green box) # Private (Green box with a stripe) # Corporal (Green box with two stripes) # Sergeant (Red box with three stripes) # Lieutenant (Red box with a dot) # Captain (Red box with two dots) # Major (Blue box with three dots) # Colonel (Blue box with a stripe and three dots) # General (Blue box with a star) Trailer